Wrong Timing
by Heavyinmyheart
Summary: Was it wrong timing all along, or was this the plan from the start? Here she is in front of me and it feels just like before, except she's older and has only grown more beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I am writing for the fun of it. It's been a long time since I've written a story on here. Hopefully this time I actually find the motivation to keep writing. Let me know if you all like where this is going!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Don't stare at her. Look away now. Her head raises and she looks in my direction. I don't avert my gaze. I keep on staring, but now she's taken notice. Her brown eyes are glued to me, and I want her so badly that I feel a pulse between my legs. I clear my throat licking my lips and breaking the eye contact between us as if it was nothing.

I shuffle some papers on my desk and pretend not to notice her gaze. I can still feel her stare. I know she wants me as much as I want her. "Tori," I blurt out. Tori blinks, fidgeting with her pencil as students raise their heads looking at us both. "I'll need your help after class."

She nods, "Yes, Miss West."

Our gaze holds for a second before I reply. "Good. Five more minutes on your pop quiz," I notify my students. They busy themselves with the time crunch left, and I busy myself with inappropriate thoughts of Tori Vega.

This girl is really going to get me fired, or worse arrested. The bell rings and the students shuffle with their belongings knowing the drill by now. They make their way out the door, leaving as instructed before their pop quizzes on the desks. The only student still in her chair is Vega. The last few students exit, and Tori and I are finally left alone. A brief quietness lingers between us before I speak.

"Pick up the quizzes and bring them to me."

"Yes, Miss West," she responds politely.

I watch her as she makes her way around the room collecting the papers. She reaches for one and the paper slips from her hands. She bends down to retrieve it displaying to me a good view of her behind. My face heats up. Keep it together West.

Tori raises herself back up and continues gathering the rest of the quizzes. She's at the first desk at the front of the room, straightening up the papers neatly. Once she's finished she walks over to my desk only a few feet away. She extends them out to me with both hands and I reach to take them. My fingers accidentally brush against her hand, and I notice a shiver course through her. Her involuntary twitch causes her to drop the papers before I can firmly grasp at them.

"I'm sorry," she apologies quickly. "I'll get them." She kneels down before I can even remark with one of my typical Jade West comments.

Clumsy girl, I think to myself as I stare at her on her knees right in front of me. My thoughts immediately go to that place. I want her between my legs. I bite my bottom lip suppressing my urges. She's trying to hurry I can tell as she tries collecting rapidly the papers strewn on the floor. For fucks sake, I curse to myself. "Tori stop," I demand annoyed. She freezes with some of the papers in her hands. "Get up," I say sternly.

She hesitates for a moment as her eyes ghost over my legs. She raises herself off her knees and I stand from my chair keeping those few inches of distance left between us. She keeps her eyes on my face and doesn't dare to look any lower. But I know how to make unnerve her. "Hand me the papers," I order with a neutral tone in my voice. Tori does so and this time she doesn't drop them; this time our hands don't touch.

She blinks a few times, focused on my features. I voluntarily lick at my lips, my mouth a bit dry. Tori's eyes follow down at my movements and she subconsciously bites her bottom lip. Fuck.

I clear my throat breaking our impasse. "Tori get me some water from the teacher's lounge," I order instead of asking. She nods, turning away and silently exiting the door.

She's not ready I conclude. I can tell she feels the sexual tension between us, but she isn't going to follow through if I make a move. And I'm trying hard to not make a move at all. But it's usually this way when we come into contact. The little moments build up and it makes me want to break the boundaries that could cost me my job, my reputation, and my freedom. The girl is only 17, still a minor.


	2. Chapter 2

_Been too long since I last wrote anything about this story. Will I continue who knows? But here is an update._

* * *

Jade shot up in bed sweating and panting. Talk about vivid. Her heart was pounding as if she had just run 3 miles nonstop. Her night mask had fallen off in her sleep she noticed as her eyes adjusted to the dark room. Jade tried to calm down by placing her hand on her chest and taking deep and slow breathes. It was just another nightmare...

Jade's breath became calmer. She removed her hand from her chest and placed it on her bed sheets, soaked with sweat. She sighed and got out of bed. She stripped the bed of the sheets and dropped them on the floor. Jade made her way into the bathroom and turned on the water waiting for it to warm. She showered and after decided she was too tired to put clean sheets on the bed. She sighed, drying her long dark hair with her red towel as she made her way downstairs. She placed the red towel on the pillows making her spot comfortable, then she lay down and grabbed the dark gray throw blanket she kept on the couch to cover herself. Jade closed her eyes trying to forget her nightmare; most nights it was the same one. She instead thought of Tori Vega to get her mind off those haunting images. Vega, with her long brown tresses, olive skin, and earthy eyes. God how she wished Tori was next to her right now. But of course, that could not happen and should never happen. She's a respected teacher at Hollywood Arts and needs keep that boundary up. It would be unethical and morally wrong to sleep with her student. Plus, Vega would probably panic and tell the authorities and then she really would be in deep shit. Jade sighed once more now trying to stop thinking of Tori Vega.

* * *

 **Morning**

Jade's eyes fluttered slightly open as rays of sunlight streamed in from her window from the small opening of the gray curtains. She struggled to open her eyes fully until she remembered that her alarm never went off. Fuck! She shot up from the couch and ran upstairs to her room. She picked up her cell phone and looked at the time. Fuck! An hour late and by the time she gets ready and makes it to class she will be close to 2 hours late.

She cursed out loud, "Shit." And dialed her boss.

"Good morning. Principal Kenneth speaking."

"Morning Kenneth."

"Jade? An office call at this hour. Aren't you teaching?"

"Yeah about that. I'm not in class. I um- am running late." She hated to admit it because she knew Kenneth hated tardiness, especially from his staff.

"Is that so. Well I'm guessing your students are sitting dumbfounded in class wondering where you are."

She gritted her teeth. "Yes, I apologize. Can someone cover my current class and the next? I'll be there as soon as possible."

Kenneth sighed, "Sure Jade. I'll see what I can do. But you will have to do me a favor. I'll speak to you about it before the end of the day."

She gritted her teeth tighter before she spoke. "Okay. Thank you." Jade ended the call and cursed again. "Asshat."

* * *

 **At Hollywood Arts**

Jade walked into her classroom surprised to see two things. One, Principal Kenneth was in her class and two, Tori Vega was in the front of the room writing on the board.

"Ah, Miss West. Finally showed up."

Tori stopped writing and turned around looking at Jade. Jade forced a smile and pretend to not notice Tori's gaze. "Sorry, I'm late."

Kenneth spoke, "Yes, well now that you are here I shall let you teach your class. Miss Vega, here was summarizing some main points about your last lecture and teaching me a thing or two about poetry that I didn't know."

Jade allowed herself to look at Tori since Kenneth mentioned her. "Yes. Vega is a hardworking student. Studies her literary material."

Tori blinks fast stunned that Miss West actually complimented her. Rarely does she compliment a student ever. She usually just critiques them.

Kenneth smiles at Tori. "It shows." He shifts his focus to the class addressing them. "Everybody be on your best behavior and remember to be on time to your classes."

The students and Jade watch him exit the classroom.

"Well aren't those words of wisdom," Jade remarks sarcastically and the class laughs softly. She notices Vega among them, giggling at the front.

Her laugh makes Jade's heart flutter. She clears her throat. "Tori," Vega's eyes meet hers across the room. "You can take seat now."

Tori realizes she is still at the front and shyly looks down making her way back to her desk. Jade makes her way to her own desk and sets her bag down trying to focus on today's lecture. She clears her throat again, the class waiting for instruction.

"Alright since a good chunk of time has passed let's work on a prompt." Students pull out a piece of paper ready to write. "Write a 16-lined poem, no rhyme scheme about- dare I say...love." The class softly laughs again, except for Tori. Jade and her are looking straight at each other as the others begin to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person POV**

As always didn't think I would continue this story but my mind surprises me. So whoever actually reads this, here you go.

* * *

Sixteen lines about love. Yeah, that's easy. How can she write about love when she doesn't even know what love means? She has heard all these notions of what love is supposed to be like, but she has never been in love. Not even with the three boyfriends, she has had in the past. No, Tori Vega cannot find how to even start this poem.

She looks around the room, some students with their pens on paper others biting their pens, scratching their heads trying to think about love. So, she's not alone that's comforting. Her eyes move to Professor West. She is sitting at her desk arranging some papers and every now and then looking at the timer on her phone. Fifteen minutes is all they have for the prompt. Seems like plenty of time but is love that easy to sum up in 15 minutes in a sixteen-lined poem?

Tori sighs quietly and remains watching Professor West. She's now reading the paper before her, part of her long dark hair falls concealing a bit of her right eye. She's intent on what she is reading and taps her pen on the desk twice. Tori Vega's gaze never straying. She watches Professor West sweep her hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear. The small action sends a flutter through Tori's chest. Professor West truly is—the alarm sounds Tori breathing under her breath at the same moment— "Beautiful.

Tori hears students place their pencils down. Professor West's eyes look up and meet Tori's; the most brilliant blue locked with her average brown eyes. Professor West keeps her eyes on Tori only for a second longer before she clears her throat and stands up from her desk. She makes her way to the front of the class her heels sounding on the tile floor.

"Alright, who would like to share their poem?"

Usually, people are eager in this class to share their work, but it seems this time it's different. Students shuffle in their seats hoping not to be called.

"No one. Huh, shy today are we. Most of your arms leap up immediately after an exercise." The class remains quiet. "So, who will be the poor unfortunate soul to be called on," Professor West teases. She looks around the room looking at some anxious faces. "As I have said before writers have to be put on the spot from time to time. Fear is to be overcome."

Professor West's blue eyes focus in on Tori, but truthfully, she had her mind on Tori this whole time. "Vega."

Tori's grip on her pen tightens further. Her anxiety clearly exuding as she stutters, "Umm…" She didn't write a single word down. She can't believe she wasted fifteen minutes staring at Professor West. She hopes no one noticed her lingering eyes.

"Vega," Professor West repeats firmly.

Tori gulps, I uh…I didn't write anything," she admits.

The class feels the tension as Tori bows her head down embarrassed. Professor West crosses her arms and taps her heel on the floor a few times. "Miss Vega," she says. Tori doesn't look up. " _Miss Vega_ ," Professor West repeats.

Tori lifts her head bracing herself for harsh criticism. "Yes, Professor West?"

"What have I said about writing exercises?"

Tori bites her lip. "That the page should never be blank."

"Exactly. The word _The_ is still something even for a draft," Professor West declares.

The class laughs softly at Jade's remark. Tori nods shyly surprised she isn't receiving any harsh criticism.

Professor West addresses the whole class now. "So, who is on the same ship with Vega? No words written down."

Tori watches a quarter of the class lift their hands up.

Professor West chuckles. "Truthfully I'm not surprised. Love is one of the hardest topics to write about as a poet. It's been written about so many times that everything can sound cliché. So, what's my point here class?"

The class remains silent afraid to say the wrong thing.

Professor West raises a perfectly shaped brow amused by her students' lack of response. "No matter the topic I give you must write. I don't care if you write I love puppies and rainbows."

Again, the class chuckles surprised that Professor West hasn't made a biting remark.

Professor West smiles and Tori loses her breath. Professor West doesn't smile often.

Her smile is absolutely captivating.

"I know I can be hard on you all at times, but in this class, I expect 110% of effort as writers. In this class, you can write whatever the hell you want. It may not be the best writing but it's yours. Who knows puppies and rainbows may turn into something deeper later. We got to get the trash writing out on paper too. Right."

Tori watches the class nod and repeat "Right." They are just as surprised as her that Professor West is being lenient today.

The bells rings signaling the end of class. Students start to pack up their belongings and Professor West announces, "You are free to go but work on this love prompt for homework. Second chance people, don't turn me in something without substance, which now means it cannot be about puppies and rainbows unless you make it the best poem I have ever read."

Students begin exiting the classroom now that Professor West has assigned their homework. Tori finishes placing her belongings in her bag and begins to make her way to the door. But something unexpected completely stuns her. She has stopped from moving another step. Professor West's hand is on her shoulder. Tori feels the warmth of Jade's hand on her bare skin due to the exposure of her blue sleeveless blouse. Funny she thought Professor West's hands would always be cold. Jade's hand squeezes Tori's shoulder a bit; Jade's medium black fingernails pressing against Tori's olive skin.

Tori turns her head to look at Jade. Professor West removes her hand from Tori. "Miss Vega a word."

Tori nods speechless. Jade makes her way to her desk and Tori follows. Professor West leans on the edge of her desk and picks up the bright red apple she brought with her as her late breakfast. Jade moves the apple to her dark crimson painted lips; her white sharp teeth showing and biting into the apple's skin.

Tori watches unable to pull her gaze away.

Professor West's pulls away the apple and chews with her mouth closed. Tori swallows shyly looking down at her flats and away from Jade's mouth. She shouldn't stare at her, especially her lips.

Professor West speaks. "Sorry about that. Woke up late this morning and rushed out the door. Had to take a bite. I'm famished."

Tori nods shyly and looks back up at Jade. "It's no problem."

Jade licks her lips. "Tori— "

Tori's eyes widen. Professor West rarely refers to her by her first name.

"How do you feel about the love prompt," she asks as she takes another bite of her apple.

Tori's forehead creases in contemplation. Normally Professor West doesn't pull her students to the side and asks their opinion of the homework she assigns.

Jade taking notice of Tori's expression decides to speak. "I know what you are thinking. I normally don't pull students to the side and ask them what they think of my assignments."

Tori's expression changes to that of surprise. She thinks did Professor West just read my mind.

Professor West goes on. "I know I can be intimidating," she says with a smirk that makes Tori weak in the knees. "But students are welcome to come speak to me despite their impression that I don't want to be bothered."

Jade notices the tension in Tori's face dissolve and she finally speaks. "Well, to be honest, I have no idea where to start. I get our exercise was to brainstorm and just write what comes to mind, but now I actually have to write something with substance and I don't know if I can. I am not the best writer here. I suck at writing poetry but I love it. I love reading poetry. I just wish—."

Jade holds a hand up signaling Tori to stop speaking. "Take a breath, Vega."

Tori nods and takes a deep breath. Jade chuckles not being literal about Vega taking a breath. She was using the expression but found Vega's actions to her command cute. She hardly thinks anything is cute except most animals like cats and snakes.

But back to the matter at hand she thinks and stops thinking about animals she considers cute. "Since you feel troubled by your writing skills and by the prompt, I have a proposal." Jade takes another bite of her apple truly hungry, but also aware of Vega's wandering eyes to her mouth. The girl is bad at hiding that she stares at her way too much. Jade swallows her bite. "I think I can give you a little more guidance if you like?"

Tori replies, "You mean after school tutoring?"

Professor West nods. "Yes, but not during school hours to be exact."

Tori's brows furrow.

Professor West thinks for a moment that she is losing it and cannot believe she is about to say this. "It would be outside of school. Private lessons— at cafes, libraries, parks, maybe— my house from time to time." She bites into her apple nervous about Tori's answer.

Tori's brown eyes have widened, and she nods slowly trying to take in Professor West's proposal. Private lessons from Professor West…is she dreaming. They would meet at the places proposed and possibly even Professor West's own home! Her head spins some. She watches Jade take another bite from her apple. Tori thinks how would Professor West's mouth feel on her skin. Tori shakes her head lightly trying to chase away her inappropriate thoughts.

Professor West clears her throat. "So, Vega are you interested in being privately tutored?"

Tori stares into Jade's eyes. "Yes," she answers softly.

Jade a bit in disbelief finds herself smiling and nods her head. "Okay then." She discards the apple in the trash can by her desk and stands up from leaning on the edge. "I will let you know more details later. I need to come up with a schedule for our— um…dates."

Tori blinks rapidly. She thinks, Professor West just said _dates_. She will be going on _dates_ with _Professor West_. No, she reprimands herself. Professor West did not mean _actual_ dates. However, Tori awkwardly smiles and before she can stop herself from saying it she does. "Okay. Can't wait for our date." She mentally facepalms herself.

Professor West shows no sign of discomfort at Tori's statement. Before she can make any reply back to Vega the bell rings startling both Jade and Tori. The next class has begun. Tori curses, "Shit."

This time Jade's eyes widen. So, Miss goody two shoes swears. She smirks at Vega when she realizes she just cursed in front of her.

"Oh! Excuse me, Professor West! I—."

Jades chuckles. "I'm fond of cursing Vega. Doesn't bother me. I'll write you a late pass for your next class."

Tori sighs relieved. "Thank you, Professor West."

Jade picks up the pen on her desk and begins to write the late pass for Tori. When she finishes writing it she extends the note out to Tori.

Tori smiles and takes the note. "Again, thank you."

Jade nods. "Get to class Vega."

Tori does as she is told and walks to the door. She pauses before she exits turning around to look at Jade one last time. "See you tomorrow, Professor West."

Jade simply nods watching the brunette leave out the door. She really doesn't know why she just offered Tori Vega private lessons. It's like her brain took over and said hey this a freaking great idea West. Let's get Vega to meet you outside of class where you two can really be alone. Yeah brilliant— if she doesn't get caught.


End file.
